Symphony
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Permainan piano Sakura yang menenangkan, kini menjadi simfoni yang memabukkan bagi Sasuke.


**Symphony**

===OO===

_Symphony_ project

_Story © __**Rie Kawamuri**_

_Naruto © __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Genre: __Drama__ / Angst_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

Jemari lemah Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk, menekan bar piano yang berwarna putih bersih. Dilantukan olehnya lagu 'Blue Melody' yang berkisah tentang seorang anak gadis yang pandai memainkan piano. Melodinya indah dan tenang, sampai akhirnya ia harus memainkan pianonya di pernikahan orang yang ia cintai.

Sakura merasa ada sedikit kesamaan cerita di dalam lagu tersebut dengan kehidupan percintaannya.

Tepat setelah ia melihat Sasuke menyematkan cincin pertunangan di jari seorang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, aku akan menjadi pengantinmu suatu hari nanti," ujar Sakura lembut, yang saat itu masih anak-anak, tanpa mengetahui arti sebenarnya dari 'menjadi-pengantinmu-suatu-hari-nanti'. Toh, ia tak memperdulikannya dan asik menyematkan cincin yang terbuat dari rumput dan beberapa kelopak bunga ceri sebagai batu cincinnya di jari Sasuke._

"_Hn."_

_Sakura tersenyum, melihat wajah Sasuke-kun nya yang memerah._

_Ya. Mereka seharusnya bertunangan sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, jika gadis ini tak datang dan dengan lancangnya merebut Sasuke._

_Atas nama pertunangan mereka yang telah direncanakan oleh orangtua kedua belah pihak ketika keduanya masih sangat kecil._

_Tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke._

_Yang telah terlanjur menyayangi Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Diletakkan kepalanya perlahan di atas tuts piano, Sakura menghadap sebilah tembok dengan foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang terpajang manis disana. Kenangan yang menyakitkan. Dimana dirinya dan Sasuke saling menyayangi, mencintai, dan telah berhubungan selama 3 tahun. 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berkencan, Sasuke menerima telepon. Ia memang pewaris takhta Uchiha Corps yang terkenal dan kaya, sehingga sering menerima telepon. Sakura tidak curiga sedikitpun karena telah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

Namun kali ini isi pesannya berbeda.

Pada hari itu Sakura membasahi bantalnya dengan air mata.

"_Sakura, maaf… Aku harus pulang…"_

"_Kenapa, Sasuke?"_

"_Aku akan dijodohkan."_

Sekonyong-konyong, Sakura merasakan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam. Ingin ia mencegah Sasuke, namun dengan berat ia melepas gandengan tangan Sasuke, tersenyum, dan memberi lelaki yang paling ia cintai itu selamat. Sasuke meninggalkan kecupan hangat di kening Sakura dan segera menjauhi _mantan_ kekasihnya dengan deru mobil yang semakin melaju kencang.

Malam itu, Sakura menangis. Ia menangis ketika sedang makan malam. Ia menangis ketika sedang membasuh tubuh. Ia menangis ketika sedang merapikan pakaian.

Ia menangis ketika sedang memainkan _grand_ piano miliknya.

Lagu-lagu ceria yang seharusnya terdengar enerjik dan manis menjadi sebuah lagu yang menyedihkan. Ketika sebuah suara pelan di pintu depan —lebih tepatnya ketukan pintu, Sakura segera membukanya dan menerima sebuah surat yang mewah. Kertasnya dari bahan pilihan dan ornamen penghiasnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat 'kelas-atas-sekali'.

Sakura merobek pelan lem pembungkusnya dan menemukan sebuah partitur piano dan selembar surat undangan.

"_Sasuke & Ino — Forever destined to be together._

_Untuk Sakura Haruno;_

_Aku akan bertunangan bulan depan, tanggal lima belas. Aku menunjukmu sebagai wanita pengiring piano di Gereja nanti. Kau mau, bukan? Aku sudah menyelipkan partitur musiknya._

_Maaf karena ini semua sangat mendadak, Sakura. Namun aku mohon, buatlah Ino bahagia di hari pertunangan kami berdua. Mainkanlah music tersebut. Aku ingin sekali lagi mendengar permainan pianomu, Sakura. Meskipun itu adalah yang terakhir._

_Sasuke & Ino — Eternal love fated to be with them."_

Isak tangis yang perlahan namun sangat menusuk tersebut membahana ke seantero rumah mungil Sakura. Ia meraih pelan partitur musik pengiring pernikahan yang telah Sasuke berikan untuknya.

Dentingan melodi lembut dari _grand_ piano Sakura kembali menguar. Ia berlatih memainkan lagu pengiring tersebut, meskipun tidak ingin. Cepat atau lambat, hari pertunangan Sasuke dan Ino akan segera tiba.

===OO===

"Mempelai pria dan wanita sudah saling mengucap janji dan menyematkan cincin di jemari pasangan. Waktunya untuk menyalakan lilin sembari meminum _wine_ yang telah disediakan."

_Tenanglah, jantungku. _batin Sakura. Ia merapikan gaun putih dan duduk di atas kursi piano. Seandainya, yah seandainya saja ia mengenakan gaun putih mempelai wanita, tentulah ia tidak akan mengenakan gaun putih untuk pengiring pernikahan ini.

Sasuke menoleh perlahan ke arah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan memainkan lagu menurut partitur yang telah Sasuke berikan.

Sasuke tidak pernah tidak menyukai permainan piano Sakura, meskipun terdapat nada yang terdengar janggal, sedih, dan tak bersemangat, tak pernah sedikitpun Sasuke merasa begitu sakit mendengar permainan piano Sakura. Namun, iringan piano lagu pernikahan yang seharusnya terdengar sakral dan menenangkan, menjadi melodi pahit yang tidak bisa Sasuke lupakan. Tetesan air mata terus menganak dari kedua bola mata Sakura, dan jatuh di atas jemari lentik miliknya.

"Sasuke…" rintih Sakura perlahan, tidak ingin merusak momen kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Sakura… Kau bisa bermain lebih baik… Ayolah… Perdengarkan padaku nada-nada indah yang biasa aku puja…"

"Sasuke… Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan… Aku turut berbahagia, Sasuke. Nada yang dihasilkan oleh piano ini begitu indah, janganlah kau menangis di hari bahagia ini, Sasuke…"

"Permainanmu sangat menyayat hati, Sakura…"

"Aku tahu itu, Sasuke… Kumohon, ini adalah permainan piano terakhir yang bisa aku tunjukkan padamu, nikmatilah…"

"Akan kunikmati, meskipun nada-nada yang dihasilkannya membunuhku, Sakura, terimakasih…"


End file.
